The Boy in the Stone
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: To this art, and many thanks MadDee for this story / По этой картинке, и большое спасибо MadDee за эту историю


Давным-давно, кажется, в прошлую пятницу…

А. Милн, «Вини-Пух».

1.

В незапамятные времена, когда Артура ещё на свете не было, маги творили много зла. Но его отец, самый большой, и сильный, и храбрый, победил колдунов, загнал их в топи и дебри, откуда они могли только огрызаться. Кусать руку в латной перчатке, держащую сияющий меч возмездия, гнилыми зубами. Артур был уже большой, он понимал, что ничего-то у этих дураков не выйдет.

Ему исполнилось пять, и весь город радовался. Артур ехал на лошади рядом с отцом, весь мир был далеко внизу, серая в обычное время площадь стала пёстрой, как летний луг. А потом отец, король, алый и золотой, в прохладном и тихом внутреннем дворе замка осторожно спустил задремавшего принца с лошадиной холки, передал нянюшке. Спросонья тот раскапризничался, он не хотел идти в кровать, он хотел играть, сражаться («На, на, получи, проклятый колдун! Просишь пощады? Таким, как ты, пощады нет!»). В роли колдуна обычно выступал каменный истукан. Во дворах и переходах замка было великое множество статуй, целых и не очень. Короли прошлого, горгульи, химеры и просто собаки. Колдун – Артур именно так называл человека с поросшими мхом ногами – протягивал руку, бросая ужасное заклинание. В незапамятные времена заклятье отразилось от сияющих доспехов отца и колдун сам обратился в камень. Теперь истукан стоял здесь всем колдунам в назидание.

- На! Получай! – Артур так треснул деревянным мечом, что от коленки колдуна (выше великий герой пока не доставал), отскочил заметный камешек.

Нянюшка, старая Хунит, поглядела на Артура с укоризной, в её глазах, кажется, даже блеснули слёзы. Рыдающего именинника обезоружили, сгребли в охапку и унесли спать.

2.

Огонь в камине был алый и золотой. Он весело трещал, согревая комнату, но Артура трясло. Такой же точно огонь сегодня превратил в угли живого человека. Когда рубят голову, не так страшно, думал Артур. Сегодня он был согласен даже на компанию Морганы, лишь бы не быть одному. Даже на компанию этой противной девчонки, навязанной ему, укравшей последние крохи отцовского внимания. Готов был слушать её рассуждения обо всяких глупостях вроде платьев или романтической любви.

- Колдун проклял принца страшным проклятием, и принц обратился в камень, и статую отнесли на задний двор, чтобы никто не нашёл его и не смог оживить. Так и стоять ему до скончания времён, если поцелуй истинной любви…

- Ха-ха-ха! – нарочито громко рассмеялся Артур. – Ты веришь в эту чушь? Уж не про того ли каменного парня…

- И вовсе это не чушь!

- Так пойди, поцелуй его! Ага, вижу, ты уже пробовала! И ничего не получилось, значит…

- И ничего это не значит! – вскинулась Моргана. – Просто я не его истинная любовь! Да, и если в полнолуние, в полночь, его судьба поцелует…

- Вот дура! Ты ещё собаку поцелуй, которая в восточном крыле, или горгулью, самая тебе компания!

Моргана резко встала и направилась к дверям, тяжёлая чёрная коса взметнулась и ударила её по спине. Ещё год назад «сестрёнка» стала бы шипеть и щипаться, как гусь, а Артур задал бы ей, как следует, но теперь Моргана была невеста, почти совсем взрослая, а он… всего каких-то три года разницы… Вдруг Артур осознал, что не хочет отдавать эту трижды ненавистную девчонку чужому рыцарю.

- И он не принц! – прокричал он вслед. – Сама видела, во что он одет!

- А зачем, зачем делать статую простого крестьянина? - Моргана показала язык и хлопнула дверью.

3.

- Тоже мне, прекрасный принц, - усмехнулся Артур, чтобы отогнать страх. Будущий король не должен знать страха.

Над замком плыла полная луна, время близилось к полуночи. Меньше всего сейчас Артур мечтал походить на Моргану с её романтическими порывами. Просто… просто Пендрагоны не отступают.

Во-первых, с того самого вечера принц хотел разгадать загадку статуи, но Джеффри, ходячая история замка, отводил глаза, а у всезнающего Гаюса вдруг находились дела. Прочие придерживались одной из двух известных Артуру версий легенды. И только отец посоветовал выбросить из головы всякие глупости и заняться делом.

Во-вторых… с «во-вторых» было ещё хуже. Зимы и лета сменялись своим чередом, Артур рос, статуя оставалась всё той же. К восемнадцати годам он перерос товарища по детским играм. Злой колдун, он же заколдованный принц, обрастал мохом и плющом, на него налипали снег или мокрые жёлтые листья. Однажды птица свила гнездо на плече статуи, а потом птицу съел кот, то-то было разговоров с Морганой. Артур мог бросить на протянутую (или выставленную, как щит?) руку плащ, играя в снежки с оруженосцами (за что потом доставалось всем). Он читал книги в тени статуи, прислонившись спиной к прохладным каменным ногам, чувствуя острые коленки.

Он не помнил, в какой момент захотел выговориться, с каких пор каменный юноша (а однажды Артур достаточно подрос, чтобы понять, это всего лишь юноша) стал доверенным лицом во всех секретах Артура. Нельзя было поручиться, слышит ли он, видит ли он: уши были запечатаны мхом, а глаза, белёсые, как у старого нищего с городского рынка, невидяще таращились в никуда. Но зато губы хранителя тайн были надёжно сомкнуты, схвачены каменным молчанием, ни один секрет не ускользнул бы из них.

Артур провёл пальцем по губам статуи, словно проверяя надёжность. Губы были слегка шероховатыми, в стенах замка полно таких же камней. А вот хорошо было бы иметь такого же друга, который будет ходить за ним хвостом, поддерживать во всех затеях, буквально смотреть в рот.

Ну и однажды Артур решил, что волшебник с таким лицом не может быть злым, воображал его сражающимся бок о бок с собой (сам-то он, конечно, к тому времени был бы королём). И, стыдно сказать, загадывал желания, на ушко, надеясь на их исполнение. Чтобы Моргану не отдавали замуж слишком далеко, чтобы выдался спокойный день в Камелоте и у отца нашлось бы время, чтобы Хунит скорее поправилась. Хунит умерла, с отцом всё было по-прежнему, и только Моргана отвергала одного жениха за другим.

Иногда Артур испытывал к пропитавшемуся его чувствами камню теплоту, какой не испытывал ни к кому из живых людей.

- И уши у тебя торчат, - усмехнулся Артур. Кажется, он начинал тянуть время. Ведь вся затея – страшная глупость. – Рубашка с чужого плеча. Штаны с заплатой. Тоже мне принц.

Нет, нет, в борьбе все средства хороши, как говорит отец. Правда, он много чего говорит, порой противореча сам себе, лишь в одном постоянный, в ненависти к магии. Артур закрыл глаза, задержал дыхание, словно ныряя в ледяную воду, и крепко поцеловал каменного юношу.

Да, был ещё один довод, который помог принцу решиться. Вдруг заклятье не сработало, потому что это переодетая девушка? С такими губами, с такими ресницами – вполне может быть.

Губы под губами Артура были неожиданно тёплыми, а бешеному стуку сердца вторил ещё один такой же. Артур открыл глаза – лунный свет блестел в глазах того, кто минуту назад был статуей. Цвет глаз было не разобрать, а вот то, что спасённый грязен неимоверно, было заметно даже при свете луны.

- Ой, - парень схватился за ногу, как раз там, где игрушечный меч отбил кусок камня. – Кровь?

4.

Артур, почувствовав укол вины, подхватил спасённого и понёс к Гаюсу.

- Куда ты меня тащишь? Феа… - парень закашлялся и почему-то с удивлением поглядел на собственные руки.

- К врачу, - ответил Артур, крепко и осторожно прижимая ношу к груди. Да, на заколдованную принцессу этот парень был мало похож. Впрочем, на колдуна, злого там или доброго, тоже.

Гаюс был очень спокойным и понимающим человеком, к тому же служба придворного врача приучила его относиться философски к подъёмам среди ночи. Он нашарил ногой туфли, поплотнее закутался в ночной халат и принялся искать очки. Они точно были рядом с подушкой.

- Что-то срочное, ваше высочество?

- Гаюс! – в ужасе воскликнул вдруг мальчик-из-камня. – Гаюс, что они с тобой сделали? Что стало с Камелотом? Он весь какой-то… потрёпанный!

Гаюс тяжело, старчески плюхнулся на кровать, словно у него подкосились ноги. Из глаз лекаря побежали слёзы.

- Мерлин, мальчик мой… Мерлин…

- У него кровь идёт, - напомнил Артур, немало удивлённый таким поворотом событий.

Мерлин кое-как высвободился из его рук, доковылял до Гаюса, обнял старика, и они, кажется, шептали друг другу что-то успокаивающее.

Потом Гаюс обернулся к Артуру с прежней бесстрастной маской опытного придворного.

- Ваше высочество, моему племяннику требуется привести себя в порядок, не могли бы вы…

И как ни горел принц нетерпением раскрыть все тайны, пришлось отложить разговоры до утра.

Между проверкой караулов и тренировкой Артур заскочил к Гаюсу. Голоса ссорящихся доносились из-за полуприкрытой двери. Гаюс и Мерлин орали, перебивая друг друга.

- Мерлин, ты хочешь вернуться…

- Нет! Но я не собираюсь служить им…

- А я настаиваю, нет, просто приказываю! Пока твои силы не восстановятся полностью, тебе стоит остаться здесь, в безопасном…

- Безопасном? Да как только Утер узнает…

- Не узнает. Половина не может ненавидеть то, что делает её целым.

- Я оторву хвост этой старой беззубой ящерице! Из-за него…

Совесть не позволяла Артуру подслушивать, и он шагнул в лабораторию. Мерлин сидел за столом, переодетый в чистое, отмытый, вполне себе живой. Артур припомнил, как стучал по нему деревянным мечом, как лазил по статуе, словно по дереву, а однажды нацарапал в не самом заметном месте «собственность короля Артура». Принц с интересом разглядывал парня. Уши у него действительно торчали, а ещё торчали волосы, чёрные, взлохмаченные, только несколько мокрых после недавнего умывания прядей прилипли ко лбу. А ещё у него были самые синие глаза на свете.

- Мерлин мой племянник, - пояснил Гаюс. – Он пришёл из деревни, позаботиться обо мне на старости лет, ваше высочество.

Артур напряжённо кивнул.

- Я понимаю, отец опасается любого упоминания магии, и даже то, что я расколдовал Мерлина, может быть опасно для вас обоих.

- Расколдовали? – брови Гаюса взлетели вверх.

- Поцелуй истинной любви, - пробормотал принц и стушевался. Одно дело – спящая красавица из девчачьей сказки, и совсем другое – лопоухий деревенский парень.

Мерлин фыркнул.

- Ах ты… Я же тебя спас!

- Ваше высочество переутомлены, - тёплая морщинистая рука легла на лоб Артура. – Мерлин пришёл пешком из деревни.

- Из какой же?

- Из Эалдора.

Артур засопел. Разумеется, Гаюс понимал, что наследный принц Камелота не потащится во владения враждебного Цендреда, чтобы проверить происхождение простого крестьянина.

5.

А после маленького инцидента на приёме племянник Гаюса, которого ползамка считало внебрачным сыном лекаря, угодил в личные слуги Артура. Ох, ну и характер оказался у Мерлина! Он болтал не переставая, словно желал наговориться за все годы молчания, на каждое слово принца у него находилось с десяток язвительных замечаний. Он перечил Артуру на каждом шагу. Обязанности слуги исполнял из рук вон плохо. Ну, в общем-то и обида растаяла не сразу, всколыхнувшись с новой силой после поездки в Эалдор. Мерлина там ещё помнили. У него даже друг детства нашёлся – немолодой бородатый мужик, обременённый семейством. Однако… Однако Артур не спешил прогонять Мерлина. Он привык доверять тому, правда, в другом воплощении, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, и постепенно между упрямым, самолюбивым Артуром и непредсказуемым, безалаберным Мерлином завязалось что-то вроде странной дружбы. Эта дружба многое пережила, прежде чем Артур стал королём Артуром, разгадал все загадки и поверил в то, что связывало его с придворным магом.

Мерлин был действительно племянником Гаюса, сыном Хунит, которая пошла на службу к ненавистному Утеру, только чтобы видеть сына, вернее, то, чем он стал. Вначале, воюя с магам, Утер исповедовал принцип «разделяй и властвуй». Отец Мерлина, Балинор, оказался на одной стороне, а дядюшка, Гаюс, на другой. И пока слуги Утера травили Балинора, его молодой, горячий сын явился освобождать Дракона из камелотских подземелий.

- Зачем ты это сделал со мной, Гаюс?

- Чтобы спасти твою жизнь, дурачок!

- Какой ты стал красивый, Мерлин! Жаль, твоя мать не дожила. Придворный маг – это…

- Гаюс, о чём ты… Гаюс, сегодня он женится, женится, понимаешь?

- Твоя беда в том, что ты слишком привязываешься к людям, Мерлин. Слишком сильно для того, у кого впереди вечность. Трава живёт одно лето, до первых морозов, и…

- Молчи, Килгарра, я знаю.

- Гаюс, я чудовище?

- Да оторвись ты от своей книги, Мерлин! Слышал, что я сказал?

- Что завтра мы победим, твоё величество. Я и так знаю... (…что ты сказал. Но завтра Камелот падёт).

- Я сказал, спасибо, что подарил мне мечту об Альбионе, бестолочь, - король ткнул мага локтем в бок.

Тот засопел и снова полез в магическую книгу. В спасительном заклинании не хватало какой-то мелочи, мелочи, нельзя было поддаваться панике, времени слишком мало. Книга распахнулась на странице, заложенной сухой травинкой, которую сорвали бог весть каким летом. Да, вот оно. Мерлин облегчённо улыбнулся.

Артур тоже улыбался. Золотой дракон парил в алом закатном небе, наконец алый и золотой были на месте.


End file.
